Our powers
by JumpingBunny23
Summary: Two crazy friends get pulled into the naruto verse. They stay together and get themselves accepted into the akatsuki. What awaits them. No one knows. Only Kami. No pairings. And rated k for future events. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The immortal duo.

**Hahaha. This is one fic that I really wanna write. Don't judge. Tell me in a review!**

The immortal duo.

Now my dearest readers. Don't kill me for starting another fic. Someone good gave me the idea!

Ok now this story will contain two OC's that I have. One for the person who gave me the idea and one for me! Enjoy!

Intro's!

Name: Wolfkin Smoker

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Looks: Long brown hair. Dark brown eyes. Always wears ninja clothes.

Height: 1.2 m

Extra: Is a dark witch.

Name: Akio Yakuza

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Looks: Short spikey black hair. Hazel eyes. Always waers ninja clothes.

Height: 1.1m

Extra: Is a dark witch.

Ok these two are the very best anime friends you can find. And they both loooove Itachi! You don't have to save him if you don't want to.

Enjoy!

Wolf sat on the couch lazily while Akio tried defeating Shukaku on the playstation. "Come on! Die already!" Akio yelled pushing buttons on they joystick like mad.

"Nah. He'll just kill ya and then ya have to start again." Wolf laughed as Akio died.

"NOOOOOO!" He fell on his face because Wolf pushed him off the couch. "Mmf mff. (Why me)" Akio moaned into the floor. Wolf laughed at him before the tv went funny.

BEEP. CRACK. FFZZZZ. PLOP.

"Did you cast a spell earlier?" Wolf asked Akio who lifted his head slowly and nodded. "Get ready cuz here we go!" She grabbed Akio's hand and jumped into the tv, with him screaming.

Akio woke up hanging upside down in a tree. Wolf was on the forest floor snoring. "Hey Wolf! Wake up and help me down!" He yelled and flailed his arms.

Wolf shot up then looked in the tree. She started laughing wildly gripping her sides. "Oh this is too good!" She yelled standing up. "Ok. Ready?" She asked.

"Just get me down!" Akio flailed about. Wolf laughed clapping her hands. The branch snapped and Akio tumbled towards the ground. "I'm going to get you for that." He threatened rubbing his butt and standing up. "Where in the seven heavens are we?"

Wolf looked around then smirked. "The Naruto verse!" She bounced up and down with Akio. "But wait a second. How do we find everyone?"

"That weird beetle Shino and the others had to find, a piece of one cloak and poof! We found e'm!" Akio emphasized by clapping his hands together.

Wolf sweatdropped. "Baka. How are we even supposed to find one of those beetles!" She yelled smacking him in the back of the head. "Although it would be easy to find them since I can smell something that smell like rotting flesh. And that might just be Kakuzu." Wolf pondered while Akio stared sniffing the air.

"And I can smell Hidan!" Akio dropped to the floor with Wolf and they started following the scent of dead people that wasn't that hard to miss. Like dogs. They sniffed until the scent grew stronger.

Wolf creeped behind a bush and popped her head out. "There they are." She whispered to Akio.

"And they stink. Pew." He held his nose. Wolf scrunched up hers.

"I agree. Let's go get them." She snuck out from behind the bush and jumped infront of Hidan. "Hoezit my tjomma!" She glomped him afterwards.

Akio jumped out from the bush and glomped Hidan too. Sending them to the ground. "Hey Kaku- AAAAAA!" Black creepy tentacles grabbed Akio and Wolf holding them far away from the shocked as hell Hidan.

"What the fuck was that!?" Said zealot sceamed backing away from the two teens.

3.2.1.

"These things are awesome!" Wolf howled hugging Kakuzu's tentacles. Akio squaled and hugged them too.

"They are so cool!" Both said in unison googling over Kakuzu and Hidan.

Kakuzu sweatdropped and turned to Hidan. "Take em to leader?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu nodded then nocked both out before any screaming could commence.

**Soooo. What ya think? Tel me in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Loyalty.

**Well thank you stefan. But ya know I'm stil busy deciding our fate. *evil laugh* And thank you so much for the review! Projctrain. This is for you. The zealot is Hidan. He is an idiot really. Here the next chapter is for you two!**

Loyalty.

Two days later.

Kakuzu and Hidan made a bee-line for the base. And for the kettle. Seeing as they would need the koffie when Wolf and Akio woke up (evil laugh).

"What are you two doing in the ba- I'll go get leader." Konan said walking back out of the basement. She stood infront of Pein's door for a moment then knocked.

"Come." Pein answered very sleepy. Konan entered. "What is it now?"

"Kakuzu and Hidan brought someone back from their mission." The blue haired woman said in the doorway.

"Lead the way." Pein said following Konan to the basement where Akio and Wolf were sitting patiently, tied to chairs. "Who are you?" Wolf and Akio smirked like little devils.

"The name is Wolfkin Smoker. Nice to meet the all famous leader of the Akatsuki." Wolf said with a smirk.

"The name is Akio Yakuza. Its a real honor." Akio said leaning forward in his chair with one hell of a smirk. "And we wanna join." He said plainly.

"Baka. That was supposed to come after we meet the one." Wolf said kicking Akio's leg.

"Ow. Hey I couldn't wait." He mumbled. "And who's the one anyway?" He asked. Wolf smirked like a bloody devil who just got what she wanted.

"Itachi." She whispered. Akio lit up like a candle and started bouncing around in his chair.

"Where is he? We need to see him!" Akio nearly fell flat on his face if it wasn't for the chair.

"Geez. Your worse than Tobi." Wolf laughed. She turned her head to Pein who was a little more than scared. "Is there any way you can get Itachi for us? Pwease~." Wolf begged with puppy eyes. Akio joined in.

"Pweasie~. We wanna meet him really bad." Akio whinned with very cute puppy eyes.

Pein was shocked, Konan sweatdropped, Kakuzu was counting money and Hidan was laughing.

"Did you fuckers hear that!? They wanna see Emo bastard!" Hidan rolled on the floor clutching his sides. Wolf and Akio were not pleased with his choice of words.

"Dead." Wolf began.

"Meat." Akio finished. They nodded to each other them started screaming as loud as the little devils could.

"SASUKE IS HERE!" They yelled jumping in their chairs. Itachi poofed out of nowhere and stood infront of the two teens.

"No he is not." That cold voice said. Akio and Wolf stopped jumping in their chairs for about three seconds.

3.2.1.

"WE LOVE YOU!" They broke their restraints and glomped Itachi falling to the floor in a big bundle. They squished the poor guy.

"Its just how I imagined we would meet him. Right Akio." Wolf said nuzzling Itachi's neck.

"Can't complain." Akio said squishing the life out of Itachi.

Pein and Konan backed away slowly. "Kakuzu. Just how did you get them tied up?" Konan asked scared.

Kakuzu looked up from his money and sweatdropped.

"If you don't get these two off me. All hell will break loose." Itachi warned glaring at Hidan.

Hidan gulped and turned to Kakuzu for help. Kakuzu sighed and stopped counting his money. Within the next two seconds the following happened: Kakuzu unleashed his oh-so-awesome tentacles and removed the screaming teens from the very pissed Itachi.

"What now?" Konan asked glancing at Pein.

"Hn." Itachi's only response. Akio and Wolf perked up and smirked.

"We would tell the awesome Uchiha anything!" Wolf said with a devilish smirk when everyone stared in confusion.

"We can understand the 'hn' language better than anyone." Akio supplied after a moments silence. "Even Kisame." They froze.

"No need to be so shaken up. Were strangers who know absolutely everything there is to know about the wonderfull Akatsuki. Even more about Itachi." Wolf said earning an approving nod from Akio.

"And we would like to discuss the situation in the kitchen since me and Wolf haven't eaten in three days." Akio said dangling upside down from Kakuzu's tentacles.

"I second that notion." Wolf said in exactly the same position. "But it better be soon cuz I'm starving!" She whined.

Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan and Itachi (I think) sweatdropped and looked at each other nervously.

"We're not shinobi." Akio said.

"So how do you expect us to escape?" Wolf supplied with a growling stomach. She frowned and turned to Itachi. "We promise not to cause any trouble master Uchiha." She said with a small wink.

Itachi stood there frozen. He couldn't move, breathe or even think at that moment. However that was interrupted by the arrival of Kisame.

"What is everyone doing down here?" Kisame asked looking from the two teens to the frozen Itachi to the shocked leader to the maniacly laughing Hidan to the shocked Konan and finally to the twitching Kakuzu. After a few minutes of silence he said. "Well!?"

Hidan was the first to speak, after his laughing fit. "Meet the two followers of our oh-so-famous Itachi Uchiha!" He smirked.

Kisame looked at Hidan like he had lost all brains he had left and then at the two teens who were smirking. "Why would anyone follow him?"

Akio was the one to answer that question, and with one hell of an explanation. "You see, Kisame. Itachi is the best out of all the Uchihas, the three living ones that is, and the one who we will follow to our deaths. Only because he is the most coolest person alive, apart from being a S-ranked criminal who killed his entire clan, and is the only user of the sharingan that we respect. We cherish him to our hearts content and would give our own lives to save his." Akio finished that mouthfull of a speech.

Kisame was shocked like Itachi.

Wolf wouldve facepalmed if she wasn't dangling from Kakuzu's black tentacles. "It means that we would gladly die for the awesome Itachi." She said rather excited about something.

Kisame took all of it in, so did everyone else, and turned to regard Itachi, placing a hand on his partners shoulder. "I'm really jealous of you. Not only do you have two teens who know you that well. You also have two teens willing to give their lives for you. I'm really fucking jealous man."

Akio and Wolf glared daggers at Kisame's back for daring to touch their beloved Itachi. "Take your fishy hands off him!" Wolf growled.

"You are not worthy of touching our leader!" Akio growled as venemously.

Kisame pulled his hand away from Itachi and turned to the two teens who were growling like wolves. "He's my partner. So I'm allowed to touch him. Worthy or not. I don't care." He said glaring at the two.

"**No one.**" Wolf growled at Kisame. "Is worthy enough to touch our leader. Not even his brother."

Kisame stood there for a moment then glanced at Itachi over his shoulder. The Uchiha was still frozen. "I think I have an idea." He turned to Pein with a small smirk playing at his fishy lips.

Wolf and Akio nodded to each other then turned to Itachi. "We will rid you of fish- fry if you release us from Kakuzu's tentacles." Akio began.

"And we will serve your every purpose. Even rid you of Sasuke when he tries to kill you." Wolf finnished with a serious face.

Itachi was still frozen. Damn he didn't even move. But surprisingly enough he said to Kakuzu. "Ok. You can let them go."

Hidan stared.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

"Are you fucking insane!" The zealot yelled in shock. "You can't be fucking serious weasel!"

"Hidan's right." Konan said glancing from Itachi to the two teens who looked just about ready to murder Hidan. "We can't let them go." She added.

"I agree. Anyone with half a brain- excluding Tobi- would never let those two go." Pein said nodding to Konan. He then looked at the two teens who have been silent for too long. "Hey! Wake up when I'm talking!" Pein yelled at them.

Akio and Wolf hung limply upside-down with closed eyes. (And let me tell you, my dearest readers, that this is not going to end very well for the Akatsuki. *insert mad scientist laughter*.) They didn't respond to Pein's yelling.

"I think they're dead." Stated Kisame.

Out of the blue Akio and Wolf's hair turned pure white. They opened their eyes to reveal onyx orbs.

"The connection is complete." Akio and Wolf said in unison. (Okay for those of you who have no idea what's going on at this point I will be the savior of the day and explain it: Akio and Wolf are dark warlocs. They did a mind connection to not have to use verbal words in the next few scenes. The mind connection allows them to wield each others powers too. Without having to strain their own magic. I hope everyone got that cuz I'm not explaining it again.)

"What the fuck happened?!" (No need to know who this was)

"They changed?!" (That would have to be Konan)

"I don't understand any of this!" (Fish-stick. That's all you need to know)

"Shut up! Before you all lose parts you'd rather want in the future!" Pein snapped. Everyone was as silent as a mouse. "Good. Now if we try and think logically. We can ask them what is going on." He turned to Wolf first. "Explain."

Wolf looked at him through black eyes. "Mind link." She said bluntly. Her voice sounded something between her own and Akio's.

Pein sweatdropped, Konan was confused, Hidan was confuckulated (a word from my vocabulary), Kakuzu was rubbing his head, Kisame was... Let's just say its not a word to be used. And itachi just stood there.

"What are you even talking about?" Konan asked as sweetly as she could.

'Don't talk.' Akio said in his head which then transferred to Wolf.

'Just keep quiet.' Wolf replied.

And while they were talking to each other via brain waves, the six Akatsuki have no idea why they aren't talking.

"Say something!" Kisame yelled after three minutes of complete silence.

"Tobi's a good boy!"

**Hahaha. Now I'm leaving you all to wonder what's gonna happen next. I'm a total bitch sent from hell aren't I.**

**Now review or you will be forced to sit with a sugar hich Tobi for four days!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: What the hell.

**Now since I haven't gotten many reviews for this story. I will be updating less. I'm only putting chapters on for my friend Stefan. He is a really great guy. Just as insane as me. That's why we are both in this story.**

**Enjoy Stefan!**

What the hell.

Where were we last. Oh yeah. Where Tobi comes in.

"Tobi's a good boy!"

"Tobi. Not now." Konan said as the orange masked idiot came prancing down the stairs.

"What is Konan doing in the basement?" Tobi asked suveying the room. He caught sight of Akio and Wolf. "Who are the two guests?" He practically jumped up and down at the two guests.

Pein facepalmed, Kisame faceplanted, Itachi stood there all neutral, Hidan banged his head against the wall, Konan sweat dropped and Kakuzu was just about to jump out the window.

"Hello Tobi. Nice to meet you." Akio said. He wouldve bowed but he was still hanging upside-down remember.

'I like him now.' Wolf said laughing along with Akio in her head. "You obviously want our names right, Tobi?" Wolf asked with a small smile.

He nodded his head and bounced around clapping his hands like a five-year-old. "Tobi wants to know girl-chan's name first!"

Wolf smirked while Akio laughed. "Its Wolfkin Smoker. But people call me Wolf." 'He is soooo cute!' She exclaimed in her head.

'I agree! Adorable!' Akio replied. "My names Akio Yakuza." They kept their faces. As neutral as possible without squealing in delight.

"Tobi." Pein said a little darkly. "Don't you even dare say it."

"Can Tobi keep Wolf-chan and Akio-san!?" Tobi squealed jumping with joy before going on his hands and knees begging. "Please!"

Pein was just about ready to join Kakuzu in jumping out the window. Hidan joined Kisame in faceplanting. Konan screamed. Itachi was just neutral about everything.

Akio and Wolf hung limply from the tentacles.

'We have to get down from here. My brain is starting to hurt.' Wolf said.

'I bloody well agree.' Akio said. 'Let's do the chopper.'

'Alrighty then!' Wolf smirked. "Make them drop." Wolf began in a semi tone.

"Make them pop." Akio continued.

"Take the tentacles and make then snap." Wolf added.

"Then these guys will say oh crap." Akio ended. Within the completion of their chant, Kakuzu's tentacles snapped and dropped the two to the floor.

However. The Akatsuki did get to say the line. "Oh crap."

Akio and Wolf stood up then dusted themselves off. The Akatsuki stood there gawping.

Like a guppie out of water Kisame spoke (just had to do it!). "What are you?"

Wolf looked at Kisame for a few seconds then turned to Akio. "Do you like fish?" She asked with some sort of smirk no one has ever seen before.

"I'm a shark!" Kisame bellowed.

"I know that. But science says that sharks are cold blooded creatures along with fish. So you're a fish." Akio said with a blank face then he turned back to Wolf. "Maybe we can feed him to Zetsu?"

"I agree. But where is that cannabalistic plant?" Wolf asked looking around. 'Ok. This is not going to work out like I planned. We should just cut off the spell.' She suggested in her mind.

'Yeah. This spells not getting us anywhere. And we still need to prove our loyalty.' Akio said. 'Oh and Kisame is standing behind you.'

Wolf swirled around and sure enough the fish-fry was standing there, preparing to lob her head off. "Weak spot encounter!" Wolf lifted her knee and it made contact with the dangling things in Kisame's pants.

Akio and Wolf high-fived laughing all the while. Then they severed the mind link. Their hair and eyes turned back to normal.

He crumpled to the ground clutching his manly bits. "OOOOOWWW!" Kisame groaned.

Tobi was bouncing like a sugar high monster. He engulfed Wolf and Akio in one massive bear-hug. "Tobi wants to keep Wolf-chan and Akio-san!"

Wolf and Akio were trying to pry Tobi's hands from them. "You could let us eat something first!" Wolf wailed.

Tobi dropped them. "Is Wolf-chan and Akio-san hungry?" They nodded. "Tobi will get food!" He bounced out of the basement.

Wolf and Akio turned to each other then to Pein. "Now we can tell you everything we know." They said in unison.

Pein banged his head against the wall. Konan fainted. Kakuzu jumped out the window. Hidan ran for his immortal life. Kisame clutched his manly bits and rolled on the floor. Itachi just stood.

**Now my dear readers. If I get at least 3-4 reviews for each chapter then I keep updating. However. If that doesn't happen, here's what I'm going to do:**

**1) Put you in a room with a hungry Zetsu.**

**2)Sell the Akatsuki's underwear on E-bay.**

**3)Tell Kakuzu you stole his money.**

**4) Delete this story and stop writing altogether.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Sorry dear readers for not updating on anything. Its because I haven't been inspired much lately. And I'm also on a forgetfull streak, which means I will forget everything, even to update on my stories.

There are also a few things I am not happy about:

1) I don't get reviews for my fanfictions anymore. It makes me sad knowing that no one cares about other peoples feelings.

2) The insults I get in reviews. I don't know why people think I'm bad. I'm actually kind at heart.

3) The amount of people who view a chapter but don't review expecting me to post more of my ideas.

That's all I have to say about that matter, now back to the first point. I won't be updating because of the forgetting streak. I'm really sorry about it. I hope you can all forgive me. You can review on this note if you want to. I will read it and if I get good points I will be putting on a special story for everyone. Enjoy the rest of your day/evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four: Me likey.

**Now I would love to thank everyone who actually reviewed on the last chapter. I came up with that threat myself. And thank u Stefan! U da best! This chapter is for u once again!**

**Enjoy!**

Me likey.

(Ok so this is after they meet the rest of the Akatsuki. They are now in the meetingroom waiting for Pein to show up.)

Drool. That's all Wolf did. She drooled over the form of Sasori standing on the other side of the meeting room.

Akio waved his hand infront of her face. "Are you there?" He kicked her leg. She didn't budge. So Akio decided to figure out what she was looking at. He saw Sasori in all his red headed glory. "Oh. Umm. Wolf." No response yet again. "Stop drooling on the table." He whacked her on the side of her head.

"What's she drooling at, uhn?" Deidara asked looking at Wolf.

Akio pointed a finger at Sasori. "No need to ask." He added proceeding to grab a bottle of water, for a reason.

"I wasn't going to, uhn. But seriously. Why Sasori, uhn?"

"That's something I haven't figured out yet." Akio dumped the entire bottle of water on Wolf's head. No response. "Help." He turned to Deidara.

"What am I supposed to do, uhn?" He turned to Sasori then Wolf then Akio. "I have an idea, uhn." Deidara took his Akatsuki cloak and hurtled it at Wolf's head. Her vision was cut off.

"Eh? What happened?" Wolf looked around and then turned to Akio. "Tell me what happened." She smiled at him. Not the kind friend smile. The kind of smile that shows how evil she can be.

Akio sunk back it the chair. "Y-you were drooling." He stammered.

"About what?" Wolf asked, smile still on her face. Akio pointed a shaking finger at Sasori. Wolf turned her head in Sasori's direction. Drool started flowing from her mouth. Just this time it didn't stay there for long as she lunged at Sasori. "Mine!" Wolf yelled landing ontop of Sasori. He was in shock and didn't move. Everyone else was also in shock.

Akio facepalmed and shook his head. "I should have known." He mumbled turning to face Deidara. "I think you should get her off of him before she does something noone is going to like." Akio said with a stern voice and held back a giggle.

Wolf saw his intentions and growled. "Mine! Mine! Mine! Leave alone!" She held onto Sasori tightly and plain refused to let go.

Akio burst out laughing and fell off of his seat. "Oh my god! She likes the puppet!" Zetsu snuck up behind Wolf and opened his mouth to bite down on her head.

"Akio get the weedhacker!" Wolf yelled kicking Zetsu in the privates.

"O**W**!" Both sides of the plant yelled grabbing their injured balls and crumbling to the floor in agony.

"Here!" Akio yelled throwing a weedhacker at Wolf (no idea where it came from). She grabbed it and stood over Zetsu with a devious grin.

"Got any last words before I cut you up?" Wolf asked starting the weedhacker and getting dangerously close to Zetsu.

**Ok so this was just a retarded chapter. Anyway review!**


End file.
